


still with you

by daintyhyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Rain, Short, that's literally it-, yeonjuns leaving so kai gets sad but in the end it's okay bc he has the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyhyun/pseuds/daintyhyun
Summary: kai and yeonjun share a kiss under their umbrella right before yeonjun leaves home.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	still with you

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tiktok saying that still with you makes them wanna kiss their lover under an umbrella while it's raining and it made me wanna write that so i did, with yeonkai.
> 
> \- my twt is @tyunsbestie

"you better hurry or you'll be late." kai states.

yeonjun laughs, "i wanna take my time, i don't wanna leave you yet" kai doesn't say anything, he ignores the fact his heart is fluttering and that his cheeks are heating up. he quickly grabs a hold of the clear umbrella that he had brought and opens it, placing it above him and yeonjun.

it was starting to drizzle, tiny droplets of water begin to land on top of the umbrella. the thumping sounds made kai feel at ease. the rain has always been kai's favorite, it reminded him of yeonjun. the comfort and company that the rain brought was similar to the pink haired boy, a small smile forms on kai's lips at the thought.

"something good happen?" yeonjun asks, noticing that his boyfriend was grinning to himself.

"just thinkin' about you."

yeonjun rolls his eyes in a playful manner. something about this walk to the bus stop was different from normal. perhaps it was the way their conversations weren't as loud as they usually were? or maybe it was the way they knew their time was coming to an end soon? kai didn't know, it wasn't bad though, just bittersweet.

"we're here." yeonjun acknowledges, "the bus should be here soon." kai nods, he didn't want yeonjun to leave, but there's not much he can do about that.

the two halt their movement once they make it at the bus stop. yeonjun glances to look at kai, his eyes soften. "aww please don't pout, i'll be back by christmas."

"i know, i know, it's just .. i'll miss you a little bit."

yeonjun makes his way to stand in front of the taller, he gently cups kai's cheeks with both of his hands. he tenderly tugs kai's face close to his and places a loving kiss on the younger's lips. kai's grip on the umbrella tightens and a soft noise escapes his throat as yeonjun pulls him into a second kiss. the kisses he shared with yeonjun were always the best.

yeonjun slowly draws back, resting his arms around kai's neck. "i'm not even gone yet, but i can't wait to be back home .." kai tilts his head and scrunches his nose in confusion. _".. to you, you're my home."_

"eww, that's cheesy." kai says fighting back a grin, "oh? the bus is here." kai notices, disappointment dripping from his voice. yeonjun pecks kai one last time before detaching himself from the taller. "i'll see you soon okay?" yeonjun strolls towards the bus not even the slightest bit worried about the raindrops hitting his body.

"okay." kai mumbles. a big smile is plastered on yeonjun's face as he bids kai goodbye. he gets into the bus, making sure to sit next to the window. yeonjun blows kai a kiss through the clear material making kai smile. the vehicle passes by kai, leaving him all alone.

it was now starting to rain heavily so kai decides it's best if he starts to head home. kai takes out his earphones quickly plugging it into his phone. instead of his usual bubbly bright music, kai goes for something more calm. something that yeonjun would listen to.

the sounds of the rain gets louder and louder, but kai slows his pace. he's in no rush. kai can't wait for the day yeonjun comes back home. he can't wait for the time he'll be able to face the older, look into his boyfriend's mesmerizing eyes and tell him "i missed you."

but until then, it's just kai and the rain.


End file.
